


why are you here

by spicysober



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: — ты отказалась встретиться со мной, чтобы спустя несколько часов я обнаружил тебя рядом С НЕЙ?
Relationships: Hansuke Shishido/Original Female Character, Hansuke Shishido/Yu Jing, Yu Jing/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	why are you here

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [why are you here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369400) by [StayHomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo)



> ангел, спасибо, что вы вновь запустили это бесконечное колесо

machine gun kelly - why are you here playing in the distance

i hate that i saw you again last night

— ты отказалась встретиться со мной, чтобы спустя несколько часов я обнаружил тебя рядом С НЕЙ?

* * *

ханске непривычно нервный, и это замечает даже его спутница — он не помнит ее имя, обращаясь в самой фамильярной манере, на которую только способен его раздраженный мозг.

спутнице это не нравится, и она заполняет неловкость бесконечными рассказами, которые ханске слушает так же тщательно, как тщательно не помнит ее имя.

его спутница — вынужденная мера, замена, она, правда, сама на это напросилась. ханске смотрит на нее, пытаясь сообразить, что же она рассчитывала получить. в ней нет ничего примечательного, даже красное платье “в пол” _(зачем красное-то? зачем “в пол”? ты в этом танцевать собралась?)_ не спасает.

вздох, _— зачем ты пришла, если с тобой даже не станцуешь?_

ханске шепчет это практически беззвучно, не разжимая губ.

ханске непривычно нервный, и это замечает даже его спутница.

* * *

— сон ми, ты красивая.

ю джин разглядывает короткие и возмутительно кудрявые волосы своей девушки, а потом переводит взгляд и смотрит на сон ми в упор. делает вид, что не заметила, как битый час ее девушка, практически в истерике, накручивала волосы на плойку.

сон ми смущается. вообще-то, она не из робких, но рядом ю джин — а значит, сон ми смущается. теряется, закусывает губу, и ее глаза становятся почти умоляющими.

это ю джин вжала ее в ограждение перед сценой, когда сон ми в тайне ото всех пришла послушать рэп-концерт.

это ю джин едва не сломала ей рёбра, а потом везла в больницу, хоть и утверждала, что хотела защитить.

это ю джин потащила сон ми в салон, где той сделали септум, который теперь цеплял на себе взгляд.

это ю джин, только ю джин могла так возмутительно и так красиво выглядеть в красном.

— ю джин, мы ведь опаздываем… из-за меня? — и вместо ответа перед ними уже открывают дверь клуба, пропуская внутрь. ю джин крепко держит ее за руку, обходя танцпол: прямо по курсу бар.

сон ми смущается. вообще-то, она не из робких, но рядом ю джин…

* * *

ханске злится. днем он оборвал оба мобильника ю джин: она в который раз отказывалась встретиться, в этот раз ссылаясь на Сенатора… что-то вроде: _обещают грозу, мой сладкий будет бояться, я должна остаться с ним._

ханске злится, ю джин хихикает: краем глаза замечает, как мимо быстрым шагом проходит слишком знакомый силуэт.

— ю джин, почему ханске так… это из-за меня? но я ведь больше не ребенок, и с ним мы расстались больше двух лет назад… почему же он тогда так разозлился? — сон ми смущается и действительно переживает. в этот момент ю джин понимает, что ее девушка слишком много на себя берет.

— сон ми, я на пару минут — в туалет. не начинай пить без меня. и уж тем более не думай выпить мой коктейль! — ю джин целует свою девушку, мазнув губами по скуле, и уходит.

* * *

— всегда была в восторге от объединенных туалетов в этом клубе, — голос ю джин звучит привычно-буднично, и ханске понимает, что она говорит серьезно. тем не менее после всего, что она сегодня устроила, ее слова кажутся ему неуместными. он пожимает плечами и скрывается за тяжелой дверью. щелчка замка не было, но ханске почему-то уверен, что закрыл ее.

он слышит, что ю джин никуда не ушла — осталась стоять в паре метров, у раковин и бесконечного едкого зеркала, отражающего все эти слишком яркие для клубного санузла лампы.

он выдыхает и нажимает слив, чтобы не слышать ее присутствия.

а ю джин кожей слышит все эти невысказанные — что, кстати, совсем не типично для ханске, — обиды и раздражение.

ю джин кажется, и она произносит это вслух, что ханске уже давно не мальчик, сон ми — не его девочка, ю джин — тем более. ю джин знает точно, что услышав имя сон ми, ханске передергивает плечами.

ю джин продолжает свою мысль, рассказывает, сыпет вопросами — ю джин в своем привычном амплуа.

вот только герой интервью… не отвечает?

ю джин понимает, что с момента спуска воды все, что слышала комната — это ее монолог. ю джин хмурится, красный на ней выглядит еще ярче, отражаясь в горящем лампами зеркале. ю джин продолжает говорить, осторожно потянув дверь на себя.

— я знала, что ты забыл… серьезно, ханске? ты ведь уже давно не мальчик.

ю джин открывает дверь, и ее швыряет на несколько лет назад. она видит, как ханске, облокотившись на кафельную стену, стремительно не пытается даже сделать вид, что происходит что-то другое. ханске поднимает голову и профессионально шмыгает носом. 

ханске никогда не скрывал от нее своего употребления кокаина. ю джин вздыхает, мысленно считая — вот-вот порошок вступит в реакцию с организмом, и ханске станет еще более разговорчивым, чем обычно.

не давая разойтись, ю джин дергает его за руку и поднимает на ноги. не отпуская руку, ю джин тянет послушного ханске за собой; не разбирая дороги, она идет к выходу на улицу.

теперь уже ханске не отпускает ее руку. они стоят позади клуба, она молчит, он чувствует одышку, а еще запах скорого дождя и какие-то жутко восточные духи ю джин.

— опять своим маслом намазалась… — гораздо более бодрым и веселым голосом, чем оно было до этого, ханске позволяет себе чуть-чуть разойтись. с каждой минутой, проведенной наедине с ю джин, он чувствует всё — абсолютно всё вокруг и внутри — сильнее. 

ю джин замечает эту перемену и больше не молчит: 

— я знаю эти интонации, ханске, не обманывайся. никакого секса по накурке.

он улыбается, поддерживая зрительный контакт.

— я больше не трахаюсь в нетрезвом состоянии, — чуть устало продолжает ю джин. как всегда, уверена в своих словах на все 100%. где-то в этот момент она вспоминает, чертыхаясь, что в клубе осталась ее девушка сон ми.

— я забыл, что значит трахаться на трезвую, — до обидного мечтательно отвечает ханске, отпускает ее руку и подходит вплотную, так, чтобы быть уверенным: ю джин обожжется о прохладу стены своей открытой спиной, — спасибо, что пришла увидеться со мной.

ханске смотрит, улыбается, выворачивает ее внутренности, просто находясь слишком близко.

ю джин обжигается, закрывает глаза. она не сдается, она соглашается: с ханске, в отличие от его двоюродного брата, она всегда была на одной ступени. и есть в этом даже что-то от правды и от дружбы.

они соблюдают свои ритуалы: он, нанюханный, она, не успевшая даже увидеть свой коктейль.

— я делаю это из-за тебя, — ханске отвечает на незаданный вопрос, хотя говорить ему уже откровенно тяжело. он поправляет волосы, закрывающие лицо ю джин, осторожно и мягко, и это стоит ему всех сил, — ты так долго отказывалась от встреч, а у меня снова… еще один пациент, и я так хотел потанцевать с тобой… как раньше. никто не танцует лучше тебя.

ю джин открывает глаза только для того, чтобы поэффектнее их закатить.

они соблюдают свои ритуалы: он, изнывающий без ее извращенной нежности, она, пылающая красным цветом, который только он мог оценить.

ю джин целует его первая, и он, конечно же, сразу сдается — сил не осталось еще на волосах вечность назад. ю джин кусает его за язык первая, разрешая показать, как сильно он злился и хотел с ней потанцевать.

ханске закрывает глаза.

* * *

— удивительно пустая улица, — привычно-будничным тоном замечает ю джин. она улыбается, ведь ханске больше не такой нервный, как в начале этого вечера. он застегивает пуговицы на джинсах, затягивает ремень, поправляет рубашку. тянется к ее обжигающей спине, проводит ладонью, цепляясь за шершавую кожу. ю джин передергивает от мимолетной боли.

— кажется, я виноват перед твоей голой спиной, — он поднимает с земли свой пиджак, с готовностью сует ей в руки, но ю джин мотает головой. смотрит на ханске, щурится в темноте, а потом с готовностью вытирает рукой его нос.

ханске рефлекторно шмыгает, трогает лицо пальцами, а потом до него доходит, что значил ее жест. ю джин смеется.

— теперь можно. идем, ханске. ты же хотел танцевать?

* * *

ханске непривычно спокойный. он здесь не главный, он даже не пытается вести в танце, но рядом с ним горит самый лучший партнер, который создал бы музыку, если вдруг клуб оказался бы обесточен. спутница ханске в красном платье “в пол” заметила бы эту перемену, останься она на своем месте, но бедняжке надоело ждать. 

_наверное, она запуталась в своем красном платье “в пол”, пока уносила отсюда ноги_ , — так думает ханске, даже не пытаясь найти ее глазами. зато взгляд натыкается на сон ми. сон ми смущается. ю джин бы обязательно это заметила, если бы была рядом с ней.

ю джин смущается, ведь ей казалось, что она так _сильно_ влюблена в свою девушку.

но дружба на трезвую снова выигрывает.


End file.
